Más Que Hermanos
by haru.chan.9275
Summary: Tsukumo y Touko Murasame eran dos hermanos, un chico y una chica respectivamente. En todas sus vidas había sido de esa manera, pero algo extraño había ocurrido en su nueva vida, Tsukumo había renacido nuevamente como un chico… Pero Touko lo había hecho en vez de chica un chico, de cabellos naranja pálido y ojos broncíneos, al parecer sus rasgos se habían mantenido.


**Más Que Hermanos**

Touko estaba tranquilamente recostado en la sala de la casa viendo la tv, estaba bastante entretenido con un documental sobre leopardos pero de repente un cuerpo tapó su vista, haciéndolo hacer un pequeño puchero. En cambio Tsukumo suspiró y con calma se sentó en la orilla del sofá, sonriéndole con tranquilidad. Ambos eran bastante cercanos y ese mundo estaba más que bien para ellos después de todos estaban bien: Yuki, Luka, Shusei y Hotsuma, todos y cada uno de ellos vivía su vida como humano de una forma tranquila, por lo que los hermanos también se lo estaban tomando con calma. Podría ser la última vez que vieran la luz de un renacer…

-¿Qué creías qué hacías, Tsu-kun? Moo… Cielos, no deberías molestar a tu hermano mayor mientras ve la tele –se quejó con las mejillas infladas, le había costado adaptarse a su nuevo sexo, por lo que de vez en cuando se llamaba a sí mismo de manera femenina pero no le preocupaba. Sus padres siempre estaban trabajando en el exterior, así que todo estaba bien.

-Eres tu quien debería ir a comprar las cosas para la cena ¿no? Deberías actuar responsablemente aunque sea una vez, Tou…-suspiró levemente y con un dedo desinfló las mejillas de su hermano. Incluso en ese momento sentía que era la piel más suave que hubiese tocado nunca, aunque a veces la personalidad del pelinaranja lo hacía sentirse viejo. El nuevo apodo de su hermano lo confundía un poco, y le había costado mucho acostumbrarse; antes la llamaba Toko, pero de esa manera sonaría demasiado femenino para su nuevo cuerpo de chico.

-¿eh? ¡Oh! ¡Cierto! ¡Vamos juntos! –anunció con total descaro, sabía que el peliplata no se iba a negar debido a que cuando iba solo se preocupaba demasiado, debido a que solía distraerse con cualquier cosa mientras caminaba. Con suavidad se incorporó para sentarse y de su bolsillo sacó una caja de pockys de chocolate- ¡Te los daré si vas conmigo!

El peliplata no podía competir con su hermano mayor, después de todo lo conocía demasiado bien como para no saber con qué sobornarlo- está bien, te acompañaré pero dámelo –extendió su mano y el ojibronce mayor le dio la caja, no tardó en abrirla para tomar uno de los pockys y llevárselo a los labios para roerlo prácticamente. Le encantaban los dulces.

-Jajaja~ -el mayor rió sonoramente, manteniendo sus orbes fijos en su hermano menor. Le parecía adorable que fuese tan adicto a los dulces, siempre y cuando tuviera algún caramelo para ofrecerle lo tendría a su total servicio. Suavemente pasó la mano por su cabellos naranja, los llevaba un poco más debajo de su barbilla, ciertamente se consideraba apuesto.

Tsukumo suspiró y se levantó con calma para ver a su hermano- vamos, pero no te estés distrayendo con cualquiera que pase en frente de ti –anunció, viéndolo de reojo. Su hermano era demasiado amable y eso le molestaba un poco ¿por qué tenía que ser amable con todos? El peliplata quería que solo se fijara en él, pero sería difícil. Se levantó y se estiró un poco, guardando la caja de pockys en el bolsillo de su chaqueta para tenerlos a la mano.

-¿Por qué, celoso Tsu-kun? –anunció sonriéndole con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas. Aún no le había dado una respuesta a su hermano, pues habían pasado dos días desde que éste se le había declarado. El pelinaranja lo amaba, claro que sí, nunca podría pensar en alguien más que no fuese él pero de cierta manera su nuevo aspecto lo hacía cohibirse. Se levantó y lo miró de reojo, aunque ahora era un chico su hermano menor lo repasaba por una cabeza.

-Bastante… -anunció con tono indiferente y luego tomó la mano de su hermano para caminar hacia la puerta, disponiéndose a salir de su casa. Lo miró de reojo con una pequeña sonrisa. Realmente no quería que se preocupara por ese tipo de cosas.

-No deberías… -susurró levemente cuando estuvieron fuera, le dedicó una nueva sonrisa para caminar a su lado- después de todo Tsu-kun… Nosotros siempre vamos a estar juntos, yo no necesito a nadie más –declaró sin perder la sonrisa, sabía que no era precisamente lo que el peliplata esperaba pero era lo que quería decirle en esos momentos…

El menor no pudo evitar sonreír levemente, aquello sencillamente lo tranquilizaba bastante. Suavemente se agachó un poco y besó la frente de su hermano, asintiendo- sí, siempre vamos a estar juntos… Pero… ¿No estás preocupado? Es posible que está sea la última vez que renazcamos… -le anunció, sabiendo que era algo que el otro no quería afrontar.

-Puede ser… Pero ¿no es más fácil creer que no es así?... No es que no me preocupe, pero ¿sabes? Creo que somos muy afortunados, hemos vivido muchísimas vidas como hermanos, incluso como algo más… Hemos estado juntos mucho más que las personas normales ¿no es mejor pensar así? –le dedicó una sonrisa tranquila, ciertamente le preocupaba que fuese ese el adiós final pero se mantendría positivo ante todo.

El peliplata no pudo evitar reír suavemente, era algo típico de la forma de pensar de su hermano… Demasiado positivo… Demasiado "simple" por así decirlo… - Puede que tengas razón… Aunque el hecho de que en esta vida seas un chico es algo extraño… Es la primera vez que ha ocurrido contigo… -suspiró y suavemente sujetó aún más la mano de su hermano, como si temiera el perderlo antes.

Touko miró a su hermano y suavemente se alzó para besarle la mejilla de manera reconfortante- vamos Tsu, no te preocupes. Todo va a salir bien~ Quiero vivir esta vida plenamente como lo he hecho en todas las demás, independientemente de mi sexo –aseguró y soltó la mano de su hermoso para empezar a correr hacia la tienda- ¡Qué lento eres! –le gritó, adelantándose sin mirar atrás.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡Espera, Tou! –se apresuró a seguirlo con una leve sonrisa, estaba feliz de que su personalidad fuese la misma a través de los años. Era él quien lo mantenía tan sereno y feliz, después de todo ninguno de los dos sabía cómo vivir sin el otro. Estar juntos era una necesidad común.

Ambos hermanos corrían hacia la tienda, ignorando que el tiempo parecía empeorar. El camino hacia la tienda no era demasiado largo, pues tardaban entre 10 minutos en llegar y otros 10 en regresar. La brisa había empezado a ser más fuerte para cuando ambos llegaron a la tienda, Tsu esperó afuera a que su hermano hiciera las compras, entreteniéndose con los pockys. Tardó un rato en salir y el tiempo parecía anunciar una fuerte lluvia por lo que ambos se apresuraron a ir de regreso a casa, pero no fue suficiente pues se habían mojado un poco cuando empezó a llover.

-¡Qué bueno que no nos empapamos más! –anunció el pelinaranja caminando dentro de la casa, para dejar las bolsas de las compras sobre la cocina- tendremos que tomar un baño con agua caliente antes de cenar… -pensó con calma y luego miró con una sonrisilla a su hermano- vamos a tomar un baño juntos~ Luego haré la cena~ -anunció, totalmente seguro de que cumpliría con el capricho que le estaba proponiendo.

-¿eh? Está bien, creo… -comentó y con calma sacó el último pocky de chocolate para acercarse a su hermano- vamos a jugar –dijo, más como una orden que como pregunta. Con suavidad mordió un extremo, sujetándolo con sus labios suavemente. Vio que su hermano no dudó en morder el otro extremo y dio un suave mordisco, acostando la distancia.

El pelinaranja sonreía muy levemente, tanto como le permitía el pocky en sus labios. Cuando su hermano avanzó éste lo imitó, acortando aún más la distancia. Luego de un par de mordiscos más logró sentir el roce de sus labios con los ajenos, haciendo que sus mejillas se tiñeran levemente de rosa. El menor avanzó a un más, dándole un suave beso al mayor- m…moo… -se quejó Touko.

-Ahora podemos ir a darnos una ducha, si entramos ambos en la tina no creo que puedas hacer la cena a tiempo –le recriminó, dando la impresión del que pelinaranja era lento, éste hizo un puchero y se apresuró a caminar hacia su cuarto. Ambos dormían en un mismo cuarto, como era su costumbre desde pequeños por lo que no tenían problemas por hacer todo juntos.

-Deja de quejarte, nunca dices nada con respecto al sabor de la comida… En cambio, yo tengo mucho que decir de lo que tú cocinas –entró al baño seguido por el peliplata que lo miraba atentamente y pronuncio un: "Touché" en voz suave, por lo que dejó escapar una suave risa- ¿ves? –lo miró de reojo y empezó a quitarse la ropa para al terminar entrar a la ducha.

El menor suspiró levemente, prefería comer la comida de su hermano mayor que la suya propia, nunca había sido bueno en la cocina pero a su hermano se le daba muy bien debido a la experiencia adquirida en vidas pasadas. Cuando vio a su hermano entrar no tardó en empezar a desvestirse también, para entrar al terminar- ¿Qué harás de cena? –preguntó, tomando el jabón para empezar a tallar la espalda de su hermano y disimuladamente aprovechaba para deleitarse.

-Mm… Pues… -pensó un poco mientras cerraba los ojos y se dejaba enjabonar por su hermano, el agua tibia caía sobre su cuerpo, relajándolo bastante- Estoy de buen humor, haré tortilla rellena ¿te parece? –sabía que era lo que más le gustaba al peliplata, por lo que decidió que ese día lo complacería.

-Me parece perfecto –comentó y aprovechó la oportunidad para abrazar al mayor, pasando sus manos hacia delante para empezar a enjabonar su abdomen. Aquello seguramente lo excitaría, pero estaba poniendo mucha atención para no hacerlo y hacer enojar al pelinaranja. Realmente tenía ganas de comer la tortilla.

Touko se sonrojó levemente y cerró nuevamente sus orbes para dejarse hacer por el peliplata, sabía que no intentaría nada en esos momentos o eso quería creer más bien- Mm… Es mejor que no nos distraigamos –anunció con voz suave y vio de reojo como el menor asentía, cosa que lo hizo sentir más tranquilo.

Pronto ambos salieron del baño secándose para ponerse los pijamas. Touko se adelantó a la cocina para empezar a preparar la cena, estaba usando un delantal y tenía el cabello recogido en una media cola cuando el peliplata bajó y lo vio, no pudo evitar pensar que su hermano tal vez no se acostumbraba del todo a su cuerpo masculino, pues de alguna forma su forma de ser era femenina y delicada. El pelinaranja tardó unos 30 minutos en tener todo listo y al terminar ambos se sentaron a comer totalmente en tranquilidad. El mayor estaba pensativo, por lo que el menor decidió no molestarlo, el tiempo les pasó rápido y Tsu se ofreció a lavar los trastes, lo cual hizo en poco tiempo, después de todo eran solo ellos dos.

-Terminé –suspiró pesadamente y después se asomó a la sala, parecía que su hermano no estaba allí ¿Qué estará pensando?... Debía ser algo serio para que el mayor dejara de ver sus series e irse temprano al cuarto. El peliplata se dispuso a caminar a su cuarto y encontró al mayor acostado boca abajo en la cama, por lo que se acercó y suavemente se acomodó sobre él, soplándole en el oído- ¿Qué ocurre?~

Al sentir el aire en su oído se estremeció levemente y lo miró de reojo, no quería preocupar a su hermano pero parecía demasiado tarde para eso… Se sonrojó levemente y se volteó para mirarlo, quedando totalmente acorralado por el menor- No es nada~ solo estaba pensando en lo que tú dijiste… Está puede ser la última vez… El final de una larga carrera, la última página de un libro y el fin de una obra… Cuando pienso en ello siento demasiada nostalgia… -confesó, bajando la mirada de una manera triste-

-Siento haber dicho eso, ahora te estás preocupando innecesariamente… -susurró y con suavidad besó la frente de su hermano, viéndolo con una leve sonrisa- te amo… Mientras tenga estos sentimientos tan fuertes, estoy seguro que volveremos a vernos en nuestras próximas… ¿No eras tú el que estaba siendo positivo?

El ojibronce mayor se sonrojó y desvío levemente la mirada- y…Yo también te amo… Así que eso debería estar bien para que nos sigamos encontrando vida tras vida… -susurró en voz suave y de repente notó que el peliplata lo miraba de una manera un tanto distinta, parecía la forma en que miraba un dulce o algo así- p… ¿Por qué me miras así? –frunció un poco el ceño mientras se quejaba.

-Porque te ves adorable… -sonrió con tranquilidad, aquellas palabras eran todo lo que necesitaba para aventurarse a llevar una relación más profunda en esa vida. No tardó en tomar el rostro del mayor para hacer que lo mirara y besó sus labios de una manera dulce pero intensa, quería hacerle saber todo lo que sentía de aquella manera.

Tou no pudo negar el beso y lo correspondió con las mejillas totalmente sonrojadas, ciertamente no recordaba que los besos de su amado hermano se sintieran tan bien como ese. Se sorprendió cuando sintió la lengua del contrario entrar en su boca y cedió su lengua levemente, sintiéndose algo nervioso, parecía que el menor iba demasiado rápido.

El peliplata empezó a enredar su lengua con la del mayor y suavemente se separó para respirar, dándole un descanso al mayor que estaba agitado- Te voy a demostrar todo el amor que te tengo… -susurró y empezó a desabrochar la camisa del pelinaranja, pues ésta era de botones, sintió que empezaba a forcejear y se sentó sobre sus muslos para inmovilizar la parte de abajo, era claro que iba en serio.

-d…déjame… ¡¿Qué haces Tsukumo?! –intentó quitárselo de encima sin obtener ningún resultado positivo, pronto sintió que su camisa era quitada e intento resistirse, pero era obvio que el peliplata era más fuerte que él. Se estremeció cuando sintió las manos del menor sobre su pecho y poco después un pequeño beso en uno de sus pezones- a…Ah…~ p…Para ya…

-¿eh? Pero ese sonido me dice que quieres lo contrario Tou-niisan… -susurró aquello con un tanto de sarcasmo y lentamente empezó a dar suaves chupones en el pecho ajeno, dejando algunas marcas rojizas para después con sus manos acariciar levemente los pezones ajenos, haciendo que el mayor gimiera con algo más de intensidad, aquello era música para sus oídos.

-Ah… Ahh… Ah… e…Es en serio… d…déjame Tsukumo… -susurró en voz leve mientras se cubría el rostro con un brazo, intentando no gemir más. No entendía por qué aquello lo había excitado, pero en esos momentos seguramente el menor ya lo había. Pronto no sintió el peso en su cintura y se dio cuenta de que el menor le había bajado los pantalones, lo que hizo que se sobresaltará.

-No hagas esa cara... Si lo haces... Siento que me mientes cuando dices que me amas –anunció el peliplata, viendo de reojo como el mayor apartaba la mirada, sonrió un poco ante eso y aprovecho para quitar los pantalones del pelinaranja junto con el bóxer. No le había costado tanto como esperaba desarmar a su hiperactivo hermano.

El mayor se cubrió el rostro rápidamente, sintiéndose totalmente avergonzado por su hermano- e...Eres un idiota... –frunció un poco el ceño y se estremeció levemente al sentir una caricia en la punta de su miembro- ahh~ -rápidamente se dio la vuelta, aunque sintiéndose incómodo por su erección-

Tsukumo lo miró de reojo y sonrió un poco más para después empezar a quitarse la ropa con total tranquilidad. Al estar completamente desnudo se apegó al cuerpo del mayor, haciéndole sentir su erección también- Mm... Esa posición me ahorra mucho trabajo... –tomó la cintura del pelinaranja, elevándola para rozar su erección con la entrada del mayor, sabiendo que le iba a doler mucho pero seguramente se negaría a ser preparado. De una sola embestida se adentró en su hermano, haciendo que éste soltara un grito adolorido y arqueara su espalda.

-¡Ahhh! –lágrimas brotaron de los orbes broncíneos del pelinaranja qué empezó a sollozar levemente, aferrando sus manos a las sábanas- d. Duele... Duele mucho... –su cuerpo estaba temblando levemente, aunque sus caderas se mantenían arriba debido al agarre del peliplata. Cerró sus ojos cuando éste empezó a moverse, susurrándole un: "relájate" Cosa que le era imposible en esos momentos- Ahh... ¡Ahm!

El peliplata mantuvo embestidas suaves y pausadas, intentando que el mayor se relajara un poco aunque estaba seguro que estaría bastante adolorido no quería parar, había esperado demasiado para ese momento... Pequeños jadeos escapaban de sus labios, y cuando sintió que los gemidos Tou disminuían empezó a aumentar las embestidas poco a poco, sintiendo el estrecho interior de su amado hermano.

Por su parte Tou aumentaba sus gemidos, poco a poco el dolor había estado cediendo pero no por completo debido a que el menor no había tenido ninguna compasión con él- Ahh... Ahm... ¡Ah! –sus gemidos comenzaban a volverse más frecuentes y sonoros, qué iban al compás de las embestidas, sus manos seguían aferradas a las sábana.

-N... No se siente tan mal ahora... ¿Verdad? –preguntó en voz suave y entrecortada, debido a los jadeos que brotaban cada vez con más frecuencia de sus labios. No podía creer lo bien que se sentía tomar a su hermano de esa forma tan brusca, aunque se había prometido pedirle perdón en cuanto acabaran con aquello.

-d...déjame en paz... Ah... Ahh... ¡Ahm! –los gemidos escapaban uno tras otro de sus labios sin que el pelinaranja pudiese evitarlo, era demasiado complejo lo que sentía en esos momentos: dolor, placer, enojo, ternura, todo mezclado y entrelazado lo que no le permitía pensar con claridad en esos momentos... Estaba siendo tomado a la fuerza por su hermano mejor... Eso le resultaba un tanto patético, pero lo amaba y en cierta forma lo hacía feliz entregarse a él completamente- s...Si sigues así... v...Voy a... –su lasciva voz fue interrumpida por una estocada del peliplata, la cual hizo que el mayor se volviese a arquear.

Tsukumo continuaba embistiendo con algo más de fuerza, sentía que el clímax se acercaba por lo que quería quedar satisfecho completamente. La voz de su hermano lo provocaba aún más... Era tan lasciva y provocativa que evitaba que el menor sintiera que había hecho algo mal, por el contrario sabía que tanto él mismo como su hermano habían disfrutado de aquella experiencia. Dio un par de estocadas más antes de soltar un jadeo grueso y sonoro, indicando que había alcanzado el orgasmo.

El pelinaranja se estremeció con intensidad al sentir la esencia de su hermano invadir su interior, haciéndolo arquear su espalda y llegar al tan esperado clímax- ¡Ahmm! –gimió con fuerza para luego recargarse completamente sobre la cama, agitado y jadeante. Había sido demasiado para él y pequeñas lágrimas adornaban la comisura de sus ojos- t...Tsu... Eres un idiota...

-l...Lo siento, ya lo sé... –con cuidado abandonó el interior ajeno, provocándole a Tou un pequeño escalofrío, seguramente iba a estar adolorido por un tiempo. Suspiró un poco y se acostó a su lado acariciándole suavemente la espalda, a lo que de inmediato su hermano se quejó con un: "deja de hacerte el inocente y cambia la sábana" Eso le hubiese parecido gracioso sino fuera por el tono de molestia con que lo dijo el ojibronce mayor.

Touko se hizo suavemente a un lado, sintiendo un intenso dolor en sus caderas por lo que se estremeció levemente. Vio al peliplata apresurarse a quitar la sábana y buscar una para con calma cubrirlo- Ahora te vienes conmigo, vas a tener que preparar la comida mañana, dudo que vaya a querer estar de pie –infló las mejillas levemente, y cuando el peliplata se acostó a su lado se abrazó suavemente a él para acurrucarse en su pecho.

-Siento que te doliera... Pero es que incluso si intentaba prepararte te ibas a negar, así que me fui por lo rudo... –con suavidad apegó el cuerpo del mayor hacia él, para poder besar su frente y acariciar con delicadeza su cintura- Mañana te daré algo para el dolor, así que no te quejes tanto y vamos a dormir –levemente mordió la mejilla de su Tou, acurrucándolo un poco.

-Ya me las pagarás luego... –sentenció el pelinaranja mientras cerraba los ojos y poco empezaba a rendirse al cansancio. Tanto su cuerpo como su mente estaba estaban totalmente agotados y al límite por lo que no tardó en quedarse profundamente dormido entre los brazos del peliplata, quien lo miraba con una tierna sonrisa.

-Eres todo un caso, Tou... –con suavidad besó la frente de su querido hermano, al cual amaba mucho más que a un hermano normal... Y si tuviera que describir su relación con el pelinaranja ante alguien sencillamente diría: "Más que hermanos"... Con aquel pensamiento el ojibronce menor también se sumergió en un tranquilo sueño...

Notas:

*Los personajes no me pertenecen son creación de Odagiri Hotaru y pertenecen al Manga/Anime Uragiri wa boku no namae wo shitteiru

*Pareja: TsukumoxTouko (gender bender)

*Es un one shot consta de un solo capítulo

*Espero que dejen sus reviews tanto positivos como negativos, todas las críticas son bienvenidas

*La historia es totalmente alterna al trama del manga/anime por lo que no contiene spoilers

*Gracias por leer n.n


End file.
